1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical power circuits, and more specifically to an improved power circuit yielding substantial power savings in relay intensive and other power sensitive applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relay intensive circuits such as those used in telephone switching operations typically require significant power to initially activate the relay(s) (i.e., the relay pull-in voltage), while less power is required to maintain relay closure after activation (i.e., the relay drop-out voltage). Known prior art relay power circuits are relatively inefficient, and can be unreliable.